


Happy Tears

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Hunk and Shay have a moment as he recovers from the fight with the mysterious mech that attacked Voltron and the Atlas [Hunk/Shay, post-S7 fic]





	Happy Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the end of S7. Written in honor of Hunk's birthday!

Title: Happy Tears  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Hunk/Shay  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: Takes place right after the end of S7. Written in honor of Hunk's birthday!

Hunk woke up the same way he had for the past three weeks: in a haze of pain, drugs, and fear. Desperate, he forced his eyes open and tried to find something familiar. To his relief, he found Shay, sitting next to him, but Mom--Mom and Dad were--

"Fear not, Hunk," Shay whispered, helping him into a sitting position tenderly. "Your father finally convinced your mother to eat something. They shall reappear quickly."

"... Yeah. Yeah." Good. As much as he never wanted to be apart from his family again, his mother was worrying herself sick instead of recuperating after four years of forced labor for the Galra. The fact that her sister and her children were still missing didn't help. He wanted to do more for her, but there was only so much you could do three weeks after falling from space in a robot lion and a near fatal crash in front of the people you were willing to trade your life to protect. Thank God Shay was here to help them all out.

Shay smiled down at him. "You seem thoughtful."

"I'm just happy," he told her. He never thought he'd see her again, but now his father was offering her driving lessons once Hunk was out of the hospital. "Thanks for sticking with us." He made a face. "Things have been pretty wild on Earth lately."

Shay mirrored the face Hunk made. "I suspected as such." Then her features grew grave. "I will never leave you again."

Oh. Oh, this was getting serious. "Shay... please don't feel obligated to do that. You have your own planet, a family who loves you. You have your own life. You shouldn't have to give that up for me." His face heated up. "Um, us."

"Who suggested I would abandon my family?" Shay took his hand. "I do love my family and my world. I could never permanently quit their company. But Hunk, you must understand." Her voice trembled. "You're my world, too. And this war... it nearly took you from me. I will not permit that. I would rather perish than not be with you."

Hunk promptly burst into tears.

"... Forgive me," Say said solemnly. "It was not my wish to upset you."

"No, you--you dork." It hurt, but he managed to grab her in a hug, still crying his eyes out. "I'm **happy** ," he sobbed violently. "These are tears of joy."

Shay's was somewhere between awkwardness and relief. "I--I am no an expert in Human emotions, and Balmerans cannot physically cry, but I believe I feel the same way."


End file.
